


Contretemps

by Kurohagi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurohagi/pseuds/Kurohagi
Summary: Quand Sirius s'inquiète des escapades nocturnes de Remus.Suite du deuxième chapitre de "La vie de Remus en vrac"





	1. Part. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 28/12/2006  
Genre: Yaoi – Essai  
Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.  
Note : Remus continue ses escapades dans des boîtes gays, après Hogwart. Or comme Remus et Sirius sont en colocations, les absences répétées de Remus intriguent et inquiètent Sirius… Je vous laisse lire la suite et je vous conseille de lire au moins le deuxième chapitre de 'La vie de Remus en vrac' !

**1ère partie**

**.**

Nous habitons ensemble depuis 4 mois… 4 mois que nous avons quitté Hogwart. Je t'ai proposé de venir vivre avec moi, prétextant de partager les frais. James m'a engueulé. C'était une connerie, d'après lui. Il n'avait pas tort. La cohabitation m'est difficile : te voir chaque jour sans pouvoir te toucher. Au début, je croyais que la fin de Hogwart serait ma libération, ça devenait invivable de ne pas pouvoir t'avouer mes sentiments, de jouer au meilleur ami, de n'avoir aucune arrière pensée quand ma main effleurait la tienne. Mais une semaine avant la fin, j'ai paniqué. L'idée de ne plus t'avoir près de moi m'a effrayé. Même si vivre à tes côtés sans pouvoir t'avouer mes sentiments est difficile, ne pas te voir tous les jours m'apparaît comme bien pire. Peut-être ai-je tort. Mais cette perspective me glace.

J'ouvre une fenêtre. J'ai chaud. Besoin d'air. Je tourne en rond. Je n'en peux plus. Je t'aime tant, Remus.

Le mieux serait de te parler. Mais Sirius Black n'est pas si courageux qu'il le laisse croire. J'ai peur. Pas seulement que tu ne partages pas mes sentiments -je crois m'être fait à cette idée depuis longtemps, après tout tu n'as jamais montré aucun penchant homosexuel- non, ce qui m'effraie le plus, ce serait que tu me rejettes en apprenant mes fantasmes te concernant. Oh ! Tu ne me rejetterais pas violemment. Pas toi, non. Tu serais toujours gentil, toujours poli. Mais je pourrais oublier la colocation, nos moments d'intimités lorsque nous avons un peu bu, ou lorsque nous entreprenons nos chamailleries que bien souvent je provoque. Etre rejeté par toi est bien pire. Tu es trop gentil pour être violent. Tu resterais doux et prévenant, mais la distance que tu instaurerais entre nous serait bien plus difficile à supporter qu'une haine clairement affichée. Oui, j'ai peur. Je me cache depuis toujours derrière la peur de te faire souffrir. Pendant, nos deux dernières années à Hogwart, je voulais me persuader que si je ne t'avouais pas mes sentiments, c'était pour te préserver des préjugés. Mais c'est une mauvaise excuse. Et James n'est pas dupe. Tu n'aurais jamais souffert d'une telle situation. Tu es fort. Ta seule peur est de nous perdre, nous, tes amis. Les autres, tu t'en contrefous. Tu es poli, prévenant avec tout le monde. Si ta gentillesse ne t'est pas rendue, tu n'en as cure. Bref, je me cache derrière de fausses excuses pour ne rien t'avouer et pouvoir me bercer de douces illusions.

Une cigarette, un verre de purfeu. J'ai besoin de me relaxer. J'atteints la limite, Remus. J'ai l'impression que tu m'échappes. Je dois te parler avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. _Remus, je t'aime._ Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué à dire.

Pourquoi suis-je amoureux de toi ? Pourquoi toi ? Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais tomber amoureux de James. James est un frère. Toi… Depuis que je te connais, je crois que j'ai toujours eu envie de t'avoir près de moi. J'aime me chamailler avec James, faire les 400 coups avec lui. Avec toi aussi bien sûr, mais j'aime encore plus discuter avec toi. Je suis une véritable boule de nerfs. Je ne tiens pas en place, toujours besoin de bouger. Avec James je suis encore pire. Mais avec toi, je peux rester assis des heures devant un feu, bercé par le son de ta voix, voire dans un silence totale, tant que tu es près de moi. Tu me calmes. Tu m'apaises. J'aime ce pouvoir que tu as sur moi. En fait, depuis toujours tu as eu un fort magnétisme sur moi.

Et merde ! A chaque fois c'est la même chose. James est en retard. Et je me mets à trop penser ! Toujours pareil. Quand je m'ennuie, que je n'ai rien à faire, mes pensées reviennent toujours à toi. Je t'aime Rem'.

J'ai beau chercher. Je ne sais pas comment ça a commencé. Je suis désolé. Je sais, c'est con. Mais je suis amoureux de toi. Et un jour je te ferais souffrir à cause de mes foutus sentiments. Je m'en excuse d'avance, Remus. Mon cœur, mon âme t'ont choisi toi. Par ce que tu as cette force et cette fragilité en toi, qui me réjouissent et me blessent tour à tour. Avant de te connaître vraiment, je pensais de toi que tu étais un garçon plutôt indifférent, peut-être même ennuyeux. Poli, calme, toujours maître de toi-même, tu ne haussais jamais la voix. Maintenant, j'arrive à te faire sortir parfois de tes gonds et ça me fait plaisir je l'avoue. Mais je n'ai aucun mérite. Parce que tu t'es un peu ouvert à moi, parce que je suis ton ami, tu ne peux plus rester toujours impassible. Assez grand, mature, calme, les cheveux mi-longs noués en catogan et une cicatrice qui descend de ta tempe gauche jusqu'au maxillaire ; tu forces le respect. Pourtant, ton regard triste et tes traits doux évoquent une certaine fragilité. Et puis, une semaine par mois tu changes du tout au tout. Ton visage est plus émacié, tes traits fatigués, des cernes apparaissent sous tes yeux et ton teint est maladif. Là, subitement, tu sembles près à te briser au moindre frôlement. Et pourtant, dans ces périodes tu deviens aussi très agressif. Tes paroles et ton regard deviennent durs, tu es effrayant, tu te laisses dominer par la colère. Et par cette force qui émane de toi et qui m'impressionnait à l'époque. Je sais aujourd'hui qu'elle est vraie. J'aime que tu sois fort, j'ai l'impression que tu peux me protéger de tout, de moi, de mon nom, de ma famille. Et tes colères, bien qu'effrayantes, j'avoue les trouver excitantes. J'ai envie que le loup me domine. Tu le renies, tu l'exècres. Moi, je ne peux pas. Je comprends qu'il te fait souffrir. Mais sans lui, Remus, tu ne serais pas toi. C'est lui en partie qui a forgé ton caractère, qui a fais de toi ce que tu es aujourd'hui. Il est une partie de toi… Et c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas le haïr comme tu le hais toi. Parce que Padfoot a appris à le connaître, à se soumettre. J'aime aussi cette partie sombre de toi. Pourtant, après la pleine lune quand tu es si fragile, si fatigué, je n'ai qu'une envie : te protéger de ta lycanthropie qui te fait tant souffrir, de ce monde qui te rejette, de tout ; pour toi je veux devenir plus fort que tous.

\- Sirius !

\- Ah ?!

\- T'es dans la lune ! Ca fait trois fois que je t'appelle !

\- Désolé ! Tu n'avais qu'à pas être en retard !

\- Ça va être de ma faute maintenant !

\- Tu sais très bien que quand je tourne en rond je pense trop.

\- C'est pas plus mal. Tu ne penses pas assez généralement ! Ouh ! Mais tu as une sale tête. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- J'arrive à un point critique je crois… Je ne peux plus rester comme ça.

\- Remus, toujours ?

\- Qui d'autre ?

\- Oh ! Je préfère être sûr ! Eh bien en voilà, une bonne nouvelle !

\- Mais c'est pas si simple…

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Il m'évite.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il m'évite. Il sort presque tous les soirs… Le repas à peine fini, il est déjà dehors. Et quand je rentre tard, il est parti depuis longtemps.

\- Et alors ? Rem' bosse le soir, je vois pas où est le problème.

\- Il n'a pas de boulot en ce moment.

\- Ah ? Et tu lui as demandé où il va comme ça ?

\- Oui. Il ne répond rien de précis., prétexte des petits boulots ponctuels… Mais je sais quand il me ment. Je sens qu'il ne veut pas que je l'accompagne.

\- Il a peut-être besoin de balades nocturnes.

\- James ! Quand je pars au boulot, souvent il n'est pas rentré… Il découche !

James ! C'est maintenant, qu'il faut que tu aies de la repartie ! Dis moi que je me trompe !

\- Tu crois qu'il a une petite amie ?

Tu ne pouvais pas lui trouver une autre excuse ?

\- Il nous l'aurait dis.

\- Je pense aussi. Alors quoi ?

Non… c'est toi qui dois me trouver une bonne réponse James.

Tu sais, Remus, il sait depuis longtemps que je t'aime. Il m'a toujours soutenu, mais surtout poussé à te parler. Mais tu vois, je n'ai jamais pu. Parce que pour lui comme pour moi, c'est évident que tu n'éprouves pas la même chose que moi. Non, car dans la vraie vie ce genre de choses n'arrive pas. Tu n'as jamais montré plus d'attachement à moi qu'à James et Peter. Le seul fait marquant était ton agressivité accrue face aux gens qui m'approchaient les veilles de pleine lune. Mais aujourd'hui tu te contrôles bien trop pour que je ne puisse déceler quoique ce soit. Tu es toujours un peu irritable, mais tu ne changes guère de celui que tu es d'habitude. Il est quasiment impossible de savoir ce que tu penses. Quoiqu'il en soit, James m'a toujours conseillé de te parler de mes sentiments pour toi. Ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir en faire mon deuil. Mais je n'en ai jamais eu le courage. Pire encore, je t'ai invité à venir vivre avec moi. Tu peux sûrement imaginer le savon que m'a passé James. Je suis faible, j'avais tellement besoin de te garder près de moi. Aujourd'hui, je te sens t'éloigner, cette distance entre nous me fait mal. As-tu compris ce que j'éprouvais pour toi ? Est-ce pour ça que tu me fuis ? L'incertitude me ronge. Oui, j'ai atteint le point de rupture. Je n'ai plus le choix. Je dois te parler.

J'en viens à me demander si tu me fuis au point d'attendre que je sois parti pour rentrer de tes virées nocturnes pour ne pas risquer de me croiser. Je n'en peux plus, Remus. Tu es là devant moi, un livre à la main. Et pourtant, tu t'éloignes. Je dois savoir ! Où vas-tu ? Que fais-tu toutes ces soirées où tu me fuis ?

\- Remus ?

\- Hn…

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi cette question ? Il y a un problème ?

\- Je… Tu sors encore, ce soir ?

\- Probablement.

J'ai appris à reconnaître les soirs où tu vas découcher. Tu es toujours plus beau, plus élégant. Tu m'empruntes quelques affaires dans ma garde robe moldue comme tu as l'habitude de le faire depuis Hogwart. Ce soir, tu ne comptes pas rentrer. Mais je découvrirai ce que tu me caches. Avant de détruire notre amitié en te révélant mes sentiments, je veux être certain que tu n'as pas de problèmes. Même si je crois sincèrement que tes escapades mystérieuses sont dues à ma présence… Le doute subsiste.

Tu es sorti il y a maintenant une heure. Tu as suffisamment d'avance. Il est temps que je sorte à ta suite. J'enfile ma veste fébrilement, me prend le pied dans une table dans ma précipitation. Je suis prêt en moins d'une minute mais, la main sur la poignée, le pied qui me lance, j'hésite. Tu vas probablement me surprendre. Tu vas m'en vouloir de t'avoir suivi. Mais je dois savoir. Je descends les marches quatre à quatre. Je me demande dans quel quartier moldu de Londres je vais pouvoir te retrouver. Je suis inquiet. Je trouve une venelle sombre et vide à quelques pas de notre immeuble.

Cette odeur… Je me dirige vers une poubelle d'où émane une agréable odeur de pourriture. Je me ressaisi. Ce n'est pas le moment. Je m'éloigne à regret de cette benne à ordures fort alléchante, et j'hume l'air devant notre sortie d'immeuble. Je reconnaîtrais ton odeur entre mille. Je saisie un effluve au vol. Je me dirige vers une ruelle, mais je rebrousse chemin. Cette trace est trop ancienne. Je trouve enfin ta trace, une odeur toute fraîche. Je m'élance, trop pressé de te retrouver. La trace se fait de plus en plus précise à mesure que je te rattrape. Je freine mon allure. Toi aussi tu reconnaîtrais l'odeur de Padfoot entre mille. Je m'octroie quelques minutes de pause à renifler dans une poubelle. C'est de la gourmandise, mais je ne résiste pas à un morceau de poulet. Je dévore mon butin, puis je m'assois. J'attends encore un peu. Je regarde ma queue frapper le sol. Je ne peux empêcher ma tête de suivre le mouvement de balancier. Ça commence à m'énerver. Je choisi le bon moment et me jette dessus. Très rapide, elle esquive de justesse. Qu'à cela ne tienne, je continue d'essayer de l'attraper. Je me contorsionne. Je vais l'avoir. Elle n'avait pas à me provoquer comme cela. Je jappe de frustration. Je grogne, elle est récalcitrante. Je me lasse. J'arrête de tourner, retrouve mon équilibre. La prochaine fois je l'aurai. Je m'élance de nouveau sur tes traces. Je traverse différents quartiers moldus. Tu t'éloignes considérablement de la maison. Ton chemin s'enfonce dans le Londres non-magique. Nous nous rapprochons des quartiers animés de la ville. Des sons étouffés, les sons graves des basses font vibrer les murs. Je m'arrête devant une porte. Je regarde avec étonnement l'enseigne au dessus de la porte : « The Rainbow Home ». Je reste un moment stupéfait. Une des boîtes gays les plus branchées de Londres ; je n'ai même pas encore eu l'occasion d'y venir. Mais que fais-tu là dedans ?

Je rentre et dépose ma veste aux vestiaires. Des videurs s'approchent et s'assurent que je ne dissimule rien dans mon jean serré et ma chemise moulante. La musique est étouffée par une lourde porte rouge sang. Je la pousse doucement et la musique explose forte et puissante. Un sourire étire mes lèvres. Je reste un moment devant la porte qui s'est refermée derrière moi. J'en oublierais presque ma mission ; je ne suis pas sorti depuis longtemps et j'adore le morceau qui passe. Je bouge enfin. J'avance dans la foule dense, appréciant le contact des inconnus, les frôlements, les caresses volées. Je sens sur moi les regards brûlants. J'avais presque oublié cette sensation plaisante, grisante de se sentir désiré. J'étais tellement obnubilé par toi, Remus. La foule est si dense que je commence à craindre de ne jamais pouvoir te retrouver. Pire, tu risques de sentir ma présence avant que je te retrouve. Mais où es-tu ? Je longe les tables dans les coins sombres où je surprends des couples dans une intimité particulièrement avancée. Heureusement, la boîte n'est pas très grande. Je te trouve enfin. J'ai mal au ventre. Tu es assis là, à quelques pas de moi, avec un jeune homme. Je ne vois que ses longs cheveux blonds qui tombent sur ses épaules. Il te drague et visiblement tu apprécies. Tu lui souris même. Un sourire charmeur que je ne te connais pas. Le blond se lève ; il est bien plus petit que toi. Comme dans un rêve, je te vois le laisser te prendre la main. Ma gorge s'assèche ; je ne peux détacher mon regard de vos mains enlacées. Et vous dansez. Tu ondules sur la musique, tu es plus beau, plus attirant que jamais. Mais tu le dévores des yeux, lui, un homme. Tu aimes les hommes ? Il est ta proie ce soir, c'est évident. Je me sens défaillir. Des vagues de sentiments confus me submergent. Jalousie, colère, rage… J'ai envie de hurler. Je n'arrive plus à penser, je crois qu'il s'est produit un court-circuit dans mon cerveau. Tu es attiré par les hommes. Je ne réalise pas tout de suite que tu as cessé de danser et que tu me regardes impassiblement. Tu te penches à l'oreille du blond et il s'éloigne vers la table que vous venez de quitter. Tu ne me lâches pas un seul instant de ce regard froid. Tu t'avances doucement vers moi. Tu feins l'indifférence. Mais je te connais. Je discerne ta mâchoire crispée sous la peau ; tu es en colère. Je tente de te sourire et de prendre un air décontracté. Tu ne réponds pas. C'est mauvais signe ; tu es très en colère. Tu me parles d'une voix calme mais sans chaleur. Merde ! J'ai horreur quand tu es en colère. Tu ne hausses jamais le ton, mais ta froideur nous a toujours fais culpabiliser James et moi. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver quelques mois en arrière après avoir fais une mauvaise blague aux Slytherin. Une de ces blagues que nous faisions dans ton dos parce que nous savions pertinemment que tu n'approuverais pas.

\- Que fais-tu là ?

\- J'avais envie de sortir.

Mais pourquoi je mens ? Tu le sais toujours quand j'essai de te tromper. Il parait que l'odeur d'un homme change quand il ment.

\- Je t'ai suivi.

\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

\- Je m'inquiétais…

\- Pardon ? Et pourquoi ça ? Dois-je te rappeler, Sirius, que je suis un grand garçon ?

Tu m'aides pas, là, Rem' !

\- On ne va pas se battre quand même ! J'ai vraiment de très bonnes raisons d'être là. Oui, je m'inquiétais et oui, je sais que tu es un grand garçon. Remus… est-ce qu'on pourrait discuter dans un endroit calme ?

Tu hésites. Tu jettes un regard derrière toi. Non Remus, je ne te laisserai pas dans les bras d'un autre maintenant que je sais que tu es attiré par les hommes ! Du moins, pas avant d'avoir tenté ma chance, pas avant de t'avoir enfin avoué mes sentiments. Tu me saisis fermement par le poignet et m'entraîne vers le blond. Tu te penches à son oreille. Le blond se retourne vers moi et me jette un regard meurtrier. Mais il se lève et s'en va, visiblement très mécontent. Tu m'invites à m'assoir.

\- Bien. Je t'écoute.

\- Je…

Merde ! J'y arriverai pas tant que tu continueras à me regarder comme ça !

\- S'il te plaît, Rem', tu peux arrêter ? Pourquoi tu m'en veux à ce point ?

\- Probablement parce que si je ne t'ai rien dis, c'est que je ne voulais pas que tu saches.

\- Que je sache quoi ? Et je te rappelle qu'on est censé tout se dire !

\- Parce que toi tu me dis tout, peut-être ?

\- Non. Tu as raison. Il y a une chose que je n'ai jamais dite. Que je n'ai jamais réussi à te dire. Mais c'est justement parce que je voulais le faire que je suis là ce soir.

Ton rire me glace le sang.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Non. Pas du tout. S'il te plaît, rentrons… Je dois vraiment te parler, mais pas ici.

Tu sembles me prendre au sérieux cette fois. Ton regard se voile d'inquiétude. Tu ne changeras jamais, toujours à penser aux autres avant toi-même. Tu soupires. Tu hésites encore. Non, Remus je t'en supplie.

\- D'accord.

Je suis soulagé et en même temps nerveux. Je ne vais plus pouvoir reculer. Tu te lèves et je te suis. Tu sembles te frayer un chemin facilement dans cette foule. Nous récupérons nos affaires aux vestiaires. Dehors, le brouillard a envahi les rues. Nous ne prononçons pas un mot. A la faveur de l'épais brouillard et d'une ruelle particulièrement sombre, nous transplanons. Le silence est pesant, la tension palpable. Je tente de refouler ma nervosité, mais ta colère ne fait que l'attiser. Tu n'as jamais aimé qu'on s'insinue dans ta vie. Tu dois penser que je t'espionne depuis des semaines. Tu t'installes dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée. Tu attends que je parle. Ton regard a retrouvé sa dureté. Je me relève. Je ne peux pas l'affronter.

\- Je m'excuse. Je sais que je n'aurai pas dû. Mais tu refusais de me parler.

Tu restes impassible. Bon c'est vrai tu as cette qualité de toujours laisser les gens s'expliquer. Mais là, ton mutisme est vraiment effrayant. Me voilà en train de faire les cent pas. Faut vraiment que je me calme !

\- Couché, Sirius !

Je m'arrête aussitôt et me rassois.

\- J'avais l'intention de t'avouer quelque chose. Mais ce que je voulais te dire peut… disons que je craignais que cet aveu ne t'éloigne de moi. Et je ne voulais pas ça.

J'ose un regard vers toi. Je crois que ta colère s'estompe à mesure que ta curiosité grandi.

\- Je ne le voulais pas, surtout si tu avais besoin de moi. Je veux dire si tu avais de sérieux ennuis. Et j'avoue que tes absences répétées… J'avais imaginé plein de choses ! Sauf… ça.

Je ne peux empêcher un petit rire de s'échapper de ma gorge.

\- Je veux dire… de nous deux, c'est moi le fêtard !

Tu tentes de dissimuler un sourire. Je gagne du terrain.

\- En tout cas, ce que j'ai vu ce soir me permet de penser que mon aveu aura au moins le mérite de ne pas nous éloigner. Je…

Je peux pas ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je suis un Gryffindor ou non ? Il est passé où mon courage, là ? _Je t'aime, Remus_. C'est pourtant pas si compliqué à dire !

\- Sirius ?

Merde ! Respire ! Oui c'est ça, calme, Sirius.

\- Excuse-moi. Je ne pensais pas que c'était si difficile à avouer.

La fenêtre, j'ai besoin d'air. Oui, ça sera sûrement plus facile de te parler depuis la fenêtre.

\- Je n'ai jamais osé te dire que j'étais attiré par les hommes. Enfin, disons que je suis bi. J'en ai pris conscience, je dirais, en 5è année. Quand j'ai réalisé que…

Je ne peux pas te le dire en te tournant le dos. Je fais un effort surhumain pour te regarder. Et ce que je vois me surprend. Remus ? Tu as l'air tendu. Tu sembles appréhender la suite. Dois-je continuer ? Question stupide. Je n'ai plus le choix. J'en ai trop dis. Tu me regardes. Et tout d'un coup, te voir si tendu me calme. Finalement, tu sembles plus gêné que moi. Je me plonge dans tes yeux dorés.

\- J'ai réalisé que j'étais attiré par toi.

Tu ne réagis pas. Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre. Le calme que je venais à peine de retrouver me quitte d'un coup. Je dois te laisser le temps de digérer mes paroles. Oui, c'est ça. Et là ? Tu as pas eu le temps d'imprimer ? Rester zen ! Ça ne sert à rien de paniquer ! Oh ! Réagis, bon sang !

\- Pourquoi me dis tu ça maintenant ?

Quoi ? Tu as pas bien compris ce que j'ai dis ? Non… Tu peux pas me faire répéter. Qu'est ce qui n'était pas clair ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis, d'abord ? Me souviens plus… Tout est trop confus !

\- Pourquoi maintenant ? Parce que là, je craque. Parce que c'était une connerie de ne pas te le dire plus tôt. Parce que je crois que j'ai besoin que tu connaisses les sentiments que j'ai pour toi… Et que tu me dises que j'ai aucune chance et peut-être enfin pouvoir faire mon deuil de toi... Et…

\- Sirius !

\- Oui ?

\- Tu ne m'as pas parlé de tes sentiments là… Tu as juste dis que tu étais attiré par moi en 5è année…

\- Ah…

Mes joues sont en feu.

\- Je suis amoureux de toi, Rem'…

Te revoilà silencieux. Remus ? Tu prends ta tête entre tes mains comme quand tu dois résoudre un problème particulièrement épineux… Ce n'est pas très bon signe ça, hein ? Remus, dis quelque chose… Hey ! Tu m'as fais peur, te relèves pas aussi brusquement.

\- Attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Tu enfiles déjà ta veste quand je te retiens par le bras.

\- Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Dis le moi… Dis moi que ce n'est pas réciproque. Tu ne peux pas partir sans répondre, comme ça.

\- Si. Je dois réfléchir.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai passé 4-5 ans, je ne sais plus, à essayer de t'oublier. Aujourd'hui, je ne sais plus ce que je veux… Ce que je ressens… J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Mon bras retombe mollement contre ma jambe. Je suis trop stupéfait pour te retenir encore. Tu viens de me dire que tu avais été aussi attiré par moi et surtout que j'ai probablement été trop lent. Je ne t'ai pas vu sortir de l'appartement et fermer la porte. Je tombe à genoux devant elle. Je réalise que je pleure. Je t'ai peut-être perdu à cause de ma stupidité et de ma couardise. Je hurle pour évacuer ma rage, et je frappe la porte de mes poings.

* * *


	2. Part. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 2/1/2007  
Genre: Yaoi – Essai  
Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.  
Note : J'espère que vous aimez autant que moi Adam et Thomas !

**2ème partie**

**.**

Sirius… Pourquoi m'avouer ça maintenant ? Les choses n'étaient-elles pas déjà assez compliquées ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé plus tôt ? Je croyais que tu n'avais peur de rien, que tu étais courageux ! Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps ? Toi qui dis toujours qu'on doit tout se dire ? Merde ! Pourquoi ai-je toujours eu si peur de te l'avouer ? J'ai peur qu'il soit trop tard… Nous avons passé tant d'années à se languir l'un de l'autre… Tout était tellement parfait dans mes rêves. Tu étais tellement parfait. Comment réussirais-je à t'aimer maintenant alors que je l'ai tellement imaginer ? Et si ce n'était plus possible ? J'ai peur, Sirius. J'ai peur qu'il soit beaucoup trop tard. Je ne sais plus. Je ne sais plus si je t'aime ou si j'aime l'image idéale que je me suis faite de toi dans mes plus beaux fantasmes. Je ne sais plus…

J'erre dans la ville depuis ce matin. Je me suis allongé un moment dans un parc à regarder le ciel. J'ai dû m'endormir. Il fait de nouveau nuit. Les journées sont courtes. Je n'ai toujours pas de réponse. Je n'arrive plus à penser. Tout est trop confus. J'aurai crû que la nouvelle m'aurait réjoui plutôt que de m'effrayer.

Mes pas me ramènent au « Rainbow ». J'aime bien m'y sentir anonyme. Personne ne me connaît réellement, personne ne me juge. Je commande une bière. Je n'ai pas envie de danser, pas ce soir. J'avise une table libre. Le chemin est semé d'embûche mais j'y parviens sans renverser une goutte de ma boisson. Je contemple mon verre et les couples autour de moi. Je sirote longuement ma bière, quand une odeur surgie du passé assaille mes narines. Thomas. Non. C'est trop en deux jours. Je ne sais pas s'il m'a remarqué. Je regarde dans sa direction. Il est en bonne compagnie : un jeune homme aux longs cheveux roux et ondulés, habillé dans un style un peu punk. Il est plutôt séduisant il me semble. Il contraste totalement avec le raffinement de Thomas, mais aux regards qu'ils se jettent ce n'est pas une simple histoire d'un soir. Thomas a l'air heureux. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu tomber amoureux de lui ? Les choses auraient été si simples. J'ai dû le regarder avec trop d'insistance, il se retourne. Je dévie mon regard trop tard. Il est déjà à ma table.

\- Remus ! ça faisait une éternité ! Je suis content de te voir.

Je relève la tête et tente de lui sourire bravement. Je crois que j'aurai aimé le revoir, mais seul et dans d'autres circonstances.

\- Petite mine ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Il a soudain un regard inquiet. Sans me demander mon avis, il s'installe face à moi.

\- Raconte ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive pour que tu fasses une tête pareille ?

\- Bonsoir, Thomas. Toi par contre tu as l'air plutôt en forme et heureux. Je suis sincèrement heureux pour toi.

Il m'adresse un sourire épanoui. Si je sortais avec toi aurais-je le même sourire que lui ?

\- Je ne doute pas de ta sincérité ! Merci. On peut effectivement dire que ça va plutôt bien pour moi. Tu n'as pas beaucoup changé ! Quoique… tu es plus séduisant avec ces quelques années de plus. Mais ce qui ne change pas, c'est ton habitude de toujours éviter la question !

\- Ah ?! J'évite les questions, moi ?

\- Tss ! On ne va pas reprendre ce vieux débat !

\- C'est toi qui le remets sur le tapis.

C'est étrange. J'aurai crû qu'après ce que nous avons vécu, le rencontrer de manière imprévue m'aurait mis mal à l'aise. Mais bien au contraire, je me sens toujours aussi bien avec lui.

\- Ta conversation me manque, tu sais ? Nos parties d'échec aussi ! On pourrait peut-être remettre ça, non ? En tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr !

Le rouquin s'assoit à côté de Thomas, qui le remercie de lui avoir ramené un verre. Il m'offre un sourire chaleureux. Il ignore probablement ce qui m'a lié à Thomas. Il me tend la main.

\- Bonsoir. Je suis Adam. Ravi de vous rencontrer. Thomas m'a énormément parlé de vous.

\- Bonsoir. Je suis quelque peu gêné.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Thomas m'a entre autre assuré que tu étais un très bon partenaire aux échecs ! Peut-être pourrions-nous jouer ensemble, un jour.

\- Euh… Bien sûr, pourquoi pas !

\- Génial !

Il se tourne alors vers Thomas en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

\- Tu vois, j'avais raison ! Il vient toujours dans cette boîte. Bon, je vais vous laisser, vous avez sûrement des tas de choses à vous raconter. Je vais danser.

La scène me semble irréelle. Il se lève, dépose un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Thomas et avant que je n'ai pu faire le moindre mouvement pour le retenir, il est déjà sur la piste.

\- Mais…

\- Laisse. Il a raison. Je sens que tu as besoin de parler. Et puis, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il adore danser.

\- Mais il… Il n'est pas jaloux ?

\- De toi ? Non. Au début, il l'était pour les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour toi. Mais aujourd'hui il sait que c'est vers lui que va mon coeur ! Et que tu n'as jamais éprouvés pour moi, des sentiments aussi forts.

\- Je suis désolé. Je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup.

\- Oui, mais pas comme il fallait. Ce n'est pas grave, Remus. Ça ne se contrôle pas, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Le principal est qu'aujourd'hui ce soit suffisant. Tu es une personne remarquable et j'aimerai vraiment qu'on reste amis.

Pour la première fois depuis vingt-quatre heures je souris sincèrement.

\- Moi aussi ça me ferait plaisir.

\- Bien, alors commençons. Dis moi donc ce qui ne va pas !

\- Tu sais, de mon côté rien à changé.

\- Toujours amoureux de lui ?

\- C'est un peu le problème.

\- Peut-être que cette fois je pourrais connaître son prénom ?

\- Sirius.

\- Original. Tu l'aimes donc toujours en secret ? Ne me dis pas que tu lui as toujours rien dis !

Je me mets à parler. Je ne sais pas combien de temps. Je parle. J'ai l'impression de ne jamais pouvoir m'arrêter de parler de toi. Tu es un sujet intarissable. Je lui dis tout. Les années à Hogwart, la colocation, mes sentiments, mes inquiétudes. Il m'écoute sans m'interrompre. Quand enfin je m'arrête, il me sourit gentiment.

\- Tu te poses trop de questions. D'un autre côté, je crois comprendre un peu. Remus, pourquoi as-tu si peur de perdre tes amis ?

\- Quoi ?

Je lui ai parlé de ça aussi. Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais faire Sirius ! Je deviens imprudent.

\- Le problème est là. Tout repose sur le fait que tu as peur de perdre même votre amitié si votre relation échoue. D'ailleurs, ta réflexion est encore plus perverse que ça. Tu as peur de perdre l'amitié de vos amis communs. Remus, tes amis tiennent à toi. Je suis sûr qu'ils te l'ont déjà prouvé plus d'une fois. Ils ne t'abandonneront pas comme ça.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Thomas a raison. Heureusement pour moi, on vient nous indiquer qu'il est l'heure de quitter l'établissement. J'ai parlé si longtemps ? Nous nous levons et récupérons nos affaires. Thomas m'emmène de force chez lui. J'entre de nouveau dans cet appartement ; c'est si bon. J'ai envie de m'asseoir sur le moelleux tapis émeraude du salon. Mais Thomas m'entraîne déjà vers une chambre.

\- Tiens, tu n'as qu'à dormir là. Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dis. Nous discuterons demain.

\- Merci.

\- Bonne nuit.

Je souris et la porte se referme sur Thomas. Je fais la crêpe dans mon lit pendant un moment. Je décide que je ne parviendrai vraiment pas à dormir. Je sors de ma chambre sans bruit. Je me dirige vers le salon, l'oreille tendue. Aucun son ne filtre de la pièce, je ne sens aucune présence. Je m'aventure alors dans le salon qui n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois. Le tapis moelleux y trône encore en son centre. Vêtu de mes seuls chemise et caleçon, j'ai un peu froid. Je trouve un plaid sur le canapé et enroulé dans la couverture, je m'installe sur l'épais tapis. Je me perds dans la contemplation des étoiles et du mince croissant de lune.

Je me sens bien. J'essaie de faire le point. Je ferme les yeux. Instantanément, ton visage m'apparaît. Je ne peux empêcher un sourire d'étirer mes lèvres. Je n'ai besoin d'aucun effort pour voir ton visage dans ses moindres détails. Et ton sourire franc et chaleureux qui me donne toujours envie de t'embrasser. J'essaie de me rappeler quand je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureux de toi. C'est venu petit à petit. J'ai pris conscience que je t'aimais plus que de raison à mes stupides élans de jalousie lorsque quelqu'un qui n'appartenait pas à notre petit groupe te montrait trop d'intérêt. Il y avait aussi la peur que j'ai pu te blesser qui me tordait les tripes à chaque fin de pleine lune, mon incapacité à t'en vouloir lorsque tu faisais des conneries –même si je le cachais bien-, le besoin que toi, plus que les autres, tu sois prêt de moi pendant la pleine lune, mon regard qui se perdait sur ton corps –particulièrement lorsque nous prenions notre douche-… Mais le jour où j'ai réellement pris conscience que je t'aimais, c'était lors du bal de notre cinquième année. James et moi étions allés dans les cuisines chercher un encas. La pleine lune était proche et j'étais particulièrement affamé. Pendant ce temps, Peter et toi aviez entrepris de vous habiller pour le bal. Lorsque nous étions revenus, tu avais déjà enfilé ta tenue : un simple costume moldu, tes cheveux étaient noués en catogan sur ta nuque, te donnant un air plus mature, quelques mèches rebelles dissimulaient ton visage. Tu affichais un air concentré, tentant de donner un semblant d'allure à la tenue de Peter. Cette image est à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire. Tu étais magnifique. J'ai été frappé par ta beauté. Je crois que c'est ce jour-là que j'ai compris à quel point je t'aimais, à quel point je te trouvais désirable. Ce soir là, tu accompagnais Justine au bal. J'ai été plus jaloux que jamais. Et je crois me souvenir que je n'étais pas le seul. Je me souviens qu'à l'époque, j'étais persuadé que Justine était la femme de ta vie. Après tout, vous vous entendiez à merveille et vous étiez ensemble depuis plus de six mois. Mais j'ignore pourquoi… ou ignorais, était-ce à cause de moi ? Toujours est-il que tu as rompu sans explication quelques semaines après le bal.

Je me suis longtemps posé la question, tu sais ? Pourquoi toi ? Au départ, la question était pourquoi toi alors que tu es un homme. Mais j'ai vite compris que je n'étais absolument pas attiré par les femmes. J'ai mis du temps à l'accepter. D'ailleurs, puis-je dire que je l'ai accepté puisque je ne l'ai jamais avoué à personne ? Pas même à mes meilleurs amis… Et si je l'avais fais ? Les choses auraient-elles pu être différentes entre nous ? Oui, probablement. Tu as raison Sirius, on devrait vraiment tout se dire. Ce serait tellement plus simple ! Mais tout dire, tout avouer, tu t'en es rendu compte toi aussi, c'est très difficile. On a toujours peur d'être rejeté.

Il y a du mouvement dans l'appartement. J'entends des pas feutrés s'approcher du salon. Je reconnais le parfum d'Adam. Il s'installe à côté de moi, comme si me trouver là était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

\- Difficile de trouver le sommeil quand on cogite, hein ?

Il me tend un paquet de cigarettes. Cette phrase déclenche une alarme dans mon esprit. J'ai soudainement peur pour Thomas. Il a déjà trop souffert. Un sourire triste s'affiche sur le visage d'Adam. Il resserre ses jambes sur son torse et je vois nettement des larmes briller sur ses joues. Il répond à ma question muette.

\- J'ai rencontré Tom il y'a 10 mois. Je finissais ma 3ème année d'architecture. Je bossais dans un bar gay comme serveur pour me payer mes études et mon appart'. C'est là que je l'ai rencontré. Je ne sais pas si c'était un coup de foudre. Mais je suis rapidement tombé amoureux de lui. Il m'hypnotisait. Sa démarche, son corps, sa façon de se mouvoir m'électrisait. Et puis j'ai croisé son regard. Un regard doux, chaleureux mais profondément triste, c'était comme une lame qui venait se plonger dans ma poitrine. J'ai tout de suite voulu faire disparaître cette douleur de ses yeux. J'ai mis du temps. Tu l'as vraiment beaucoup marqué. Mais je crois que je peux être fier d'avoir réussi.

Un sourire tendre s'étire sur ses lèvres à ses derniers mots. J'ai l'impression de le voir autrement que quelques heures plutôt. Je crois comprendre pourquoi Thomas est tombé amoureux de lui.

\- Je suis heureux qu'il partage enfin mon amour. Je suis heureux de lui suffire enfin. Petit à petit, les choses se sont construites entre nous. Nos vies se sont mêlées puis confondues. Nous ne passons quasiment plus un jour l'un sans l'autre. Je me suis installé chez lui. J'ai arrêté mon travail de serveur qui prenait trop de temps pour me consacrer à mes études. J'ai pu décrocher une des meilleures bourses. Et voilà ! Aujourd'hui, je suis en 4ème année d'archi et dans trois mois je vais devoir partir pour faire un stage de deux ans à l'étranger… J'ai peur. Je ne veux pas m'éloigner de lui. Mais je ne peux pas lui demander de quitter son travail pour me suivre. Son travail compte trop pour lui. Et de mon côté j'ai passé deux ans de ma vie à bosser afin de réunir assez d'argent pour payer une partie de mes études. Deux années perdues pour des études qui, à l'époque, me semblaient être la seule chose qui comptait vraiment pour moi. Je ne veux pas me dire que j'ai gâché cinq ans de ma vie si je ne pars pas. Mais je ne veux pas non plus m'éloigner de lui. Mais si je ne pars pas, est-ce que je ne risque pas, un jour, de lui en vouloir d'avoir gâché mes chances ? Je ne sais plus ce que je veux… Je ne sais plus ce qui est le plus important.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il me raconte tout ça. Je ne voulais pas en savoir autant. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Je n'ai pas de conseils à lui donner. Même si je crois comprendre son dilemme. Ma voix me semble rauque dans le silence qu'il a laissé naître derrière ses paroles.

\- Qu'en pense Thomas ?

\- Je ne lui en ai pas parlé.

\- Il ignore que tu dois partir ?

\- Oh non ! Il le sait. Je lui ai déjà dis. Mais pas récemment, pas depuis que c'est devenu si sérieux entre nous… Nous n'en avons jamais réellement discuté.

\- Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ?

\- Egoïstement, parce que ça fait du bien de l'exprimer. Pour lui, parce qu'il aura besoin de quelqu'un si je pars… Et j'aimerais que tu me promettes de ne pas le laisser tomber…

\- Tu n'as pas peur que j'en profite ?

Il éclate d'un rire clair comme si j'avais dis la plus grosse bêtise du siècle.

\- Non ! Parce que tu es toujours amoureux d'un autre et que tu as trop peur de faire souffrir les gens pour ça.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Ton regard.

Je reste stupéfait de cette réponse. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait guère que toi, Sirius, pour savoir lire les infimes changements de mon regard et de mon visage.

\- Alors… Tu peux me le promettre ?

\- Je crois que c'est dans mes cordes. Je te le promet.

\- Bien. Et je te raconte cela pour une dernière personne… Toi… Tu l'aimes encore c'est évident. Ton regard est toujours tourné vers lui. Tom a raison. Tu ne te poses des questions que parce que tu as peur. Peur de faire face à des sentiments que tu as refoulé depuis si longtemps. Mais tu l'aimes. Car contrairement à Tom, tu ne peux aimer personne d'autre.

Il me cache quelque chose. Mon instinct me hurle qu'il y a quelque chose de pas normal chez lui. Il se penche vers moi. Ses lèvres frôlent mon oreille quand il achève ses propos en murmurant.

\- Réfléchis à cette légende : Un loup-garou n'aime qu'une fois. Crois-tu pouvoir aimer quelqu'un d'autre ? Si tu refuses d'ouvrir les yeux, tu vas le perdre… Et tu ne trouveras jamais le repos.

Il se relève brusquement. Les battements de mon cœur sont tellement violents que j'ai l'impression que ma poitrine va exploser. Comment sait-il ? Qui est-il ? Ma raison me dit que ce n'est pas normal, que je devrais fuir. Mais mon instinct me dit qu'il n'est pas hostile, que je peux avoir confiance.

\- Bonne nuit.

Je n'ai pas vu Thomas depuis si longtemps. Je profite de passer du temps avec lui. Ça fait trois jours que je suis chez lui. Pourtant, depuis cette nuit là, j'ai ma réponse. Je sais qu'ils ont raison. Mais je n'ose pas te revoir. Que fais-tu en ce moment ? Es-tu resté dans cet appartement à m'attendre ? Tu en es bien capable. J'imagine d'ici James tentant de te déloger, et finalement renoncer. Thomas me regarde, amusé. Il aime se moquer de moi quand je suis perdu dans mes pensées.

\- Tu penses toujours à lui. Remus, tu sais que tu es intoxiqué ? C'est limite malsain !

\- Merci !

\- Ça y est, tu es décidé, tu vas rentrer ?

Je me contente de hocher la tête. Mon regard tombe sur le tapis émeraude. Il va vraiment me manquer celui-là. Adam y est allongé, concentré dans un livre d'architecture. J'ai l'impression qu'il passe son temps à travailler.

\- Tu veux pas me donner ton tapis, par hasard ?

\- Hey ! Moi je l'aime, ce tapis ! Il bouge pas d'ici.

Je me retourne en riant vers Adam, qui proteste énergiquement.

\- Bon, alors je vais être obligé de revenir pour en profiter.

\- Quand tu veux, mon ami.

Adam nous rejoint. Ce dernier échange signifie mon départ. Je rentre Sirius. J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire. J'enfile ma veste et noue mes chaussures. Thomas et Adam me regardent en souriant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Thomas est bien plus grand que le roux, qui semble tout à coup bien frêle. Ce dernier me sourit.

\- Reviens quand tu veux… Et surtout, reviens nous voir avec lui. J'ai vraiment hâte de le rencontrer.

\- Promis.

Je me dirige vers la porte. Une boule d'angoisse irradie dans ma poitrine. Je me retourne pour les saluer une dernière fois.

\- Merci pour tout ! A bientôt.

\- Bye !

Dehors, l'air est frais. Je resserre les pans de ma veste sur moi. Je pourrais facilement trouver une ruelle discrète pour transplaner chez nous. Mais je préfère marcher, sans doute un peu pour reculer le moment de t'affronter. Je m'inquiète un peu de savoir comment je vais te retrouver. J'espère que tu n'auras pas bu. C'est toujours ce que tu fais quand quelque chose te contrarie. J'arrive à notre appartement, un peu trop vite à mon goût. Je m'arrête un moment devant l'immeuble, pour regarder la fenêtre de notre salon. La lumière est ténue mais présente. Tu es là. Je prends une profonde inspiration avant de pousser la porte de l'immeuble. J'appelle l'ascenseur, priant pour une fois qu'il arrive le plus tard possible. J'appréhende vraiment de te parler Sirius. J'ai peur de ne pas trouver les mots. Durant tout le trajet j'ai tenté de préparer mon speech. Mais rien à faire, les mots ne veulent pas s'aligner pour former des phrases cohérentes. Un simple « je t'aime » suffirait, me diras-tu. Mais je veux te dire plus que ça. Je veux t'exprimer à quel point j'ai attendu ce moment. A quel point j'ai peur aussi. Je n'ai même pas besoin de sortir ma clé, tu n'as pas fermé la porte. Je la pousse sans un grincement. Le silence est total dans l'appartement. Je doute soudain que tu sois présent. Mais avant d'arriver au salon, je sais déjà que tu es là. Discrètement, je te rejoins. Tu dors sur le canapé. Des mèches dissimulent ton visage. A côté de toi gisent un verre et une bouteille de purefeu. Je souris. Je le savais. Je m'approche sans bruit pour m'accroupir face à toi. Tu portes encore les vêtements moldus dans lesquels je t'ai vu la dernière fois. Tu ne t'es pas saoulé pendant quatre jours, quand même ? Je suis un peu inquiet. Mais la seule bouteille qui est à côté de toi me rassure. Tu n'aurais pas pris le soin de jeter les autres.

J'hésite. La bouteille d'eau qui a roulé sous la table basse est bien tentante. Mais je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne entrée en matière à la discussion. Et puis, j'aime bien te regarder dormir. Je me redresse pour m'enfoncer dans mon fauteuil préféré, sans me lasser de te regarder. Je ne sais pas combien de temps a passé quand tu ouvres enfin les yeux.

\- Bonsoir.

Tu prends ta tête entre tes mains.

\- Ah oui ! Fallait s'y attendre…

\- Hn… Chut !

Amusé, je sors ma baguette. Toujours comique, Sirius un lendemain cuite. J'agite ma baguette et ta boisson favorite apparaît sur la table basse. Tu grimaces, mais malgré son goût infect, tu avales le liquide d'un trait . Tu attends quelques minutes, puis tu murmures.

\- Merci.

\- Tu vas mieux ?

\- Oui. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

Je hausse les épaules. Tu as l'air fatigué. Un silence gêné s'installe. J'essaie de capter ton regard, mais tu l'évites.

\- Sirius ?

Tu resserres tes bras autour de ta jambe relevée.

\- Tu comptes partir quand ?

Ta question me fait comme un choc.

\- Pourquoi penses-tu que je suis rentré, pour faire ma valise ?

Tu poses ton front sur ton genou, tes cheveux glissent pour dissimuler ton visage.

\- Désolé… Mais je suis trop fatigué. J'ai plus envie d'espérer. Alors fais vite… S'il te plaît.

Tu relèves la tête, visiblement las.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te faire languir. J'ai juste une question à te poser.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Merde, Rem' ! Si tu me demandes si je suis sûr de t'aimer : OUI ! Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pris le risque de perdre ton amitié si j'avais eu le moindre de doute ?

Il va falloir qu'on en reparle Sirius. Comment peux-tu croire que tu pourrais perdre mon amitié d'une quelconque manière ? Tu me regardes enfin. La légère rougeur sur tes joues te rend particulièrement désirable. Je ne peux détacher mon regard de tes lèvres. Je te souris. Tu sembles surpris.

\- Remus ?

J'ai espéré oublier mes sentiments. J'ai ardemment cherché à les oublier. Je suis allé voir d'autres hommes en espérant réussir à en aimer un autre. Mais je n'ai jamais pu. Et je ne pourrai jamais, Sirius. Je t'aime. Et je suis condamné à t'aimer toujours.

Il y a comme une coloration un peu plus violente sur tes joues et un sourire qui se dessine sur tes lèvres. Une légère incompréhension dans tes yeux, peut-être. Je me lève. Ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends de pouvoir goûter à tes lèvres. Je saisi ton visage entre mes mains et je t'embrasse. Je brise notre baiser et t'empêche un instant de sceller nos lèvres à nouveau.

\- J'espère que tu sais dans quoi tu t'engages…

Tu as un sourire ravi aux lèvres. Cette fois, je te laisse m'embrasser. J'ai envie de toi. Nos baisers tendres et doux laissent place à des baisers plus profonds, nos langues s'explorant mutuellement. Je sens tes mains glisser sous ma chemise moldue. Je crois que c'est le signal que j'attendais. Je m'aventure moi aussi à la recherche du contact de ta peau. Je ne sais pas à quel moment je me suis retrouvé assis sur le canapé à côté de toi. Tu combles l'espace qui nous sépare encore, en venant t'assoire à califourchon sur moi. J'ai entrouvert ta chemise et je mordille ton épaule. Tu me murmures que tu m'aimes. Entendre ta voix… J'ai presque l'impression de vivre un mirage. Je l'ai tellement désiré. J'ouvre les yeux. Je veux te voir. Imprimer à jamais dans ma mémoire ton regard empli de désir, ton visage quand tu dis que tu m'aimes. Tu m'as retiré ma chemise. Tes mains caressent doucement mon corps, effleurent les cicatrices que tu connais déjà par cœur. Tu embrasses mon torse, mordilles un téton. Tu me fais gémir. Pendant que tu prends plaisir à me taquiner, je défais la boucle de ta ceinture. Tu te recules et me regardes avec un sourire carnassier aux lèvres avant de t'emparer à nouveau de mes lèvres. Tu te soulèves légèrement pour m'aider à faire glisser ton pantalon et ton sous-vêtement. Ton sexe tendu frotte contre mon ventre nu et semble s'électriser un peu plus. Je le prends doucement dans ma main pour le caresser. Tes lèvres quittent les miennes. Ton regard voilé descend sur moi pour se poser sur ma main qui te caresse. Tu te mords les lèvres. J'accentue la pression de ma main et profite que tu rejettes la tête en arrière pour te mordiller le cou. Alors que je joue avec ton érection, tu défais à ton tour mon pantalon. Tu retires ma main de ton sexe pour l'embrasser, mon membre durci entre en contact avec le tien. D'une main, tu me caresses avec habileté, tandis que de l'autre tu prends un grand soin à lécher mes doigts. Je te regarde. J'ai l'impression de ne pouvoir me rassasier de contempler ton corps nu, que je peux enfin caresser. J'ai besoin de te regarder. Parce que cette fois c'est bien toi. Si tu savais le nombre de fois que j'ai couché avec des hommes sans même les regarder, leur faisant l'amour les yeux clos en imaginant que c'était toi. Tu libères mes doigts pour venir m'embrasser.

\- Prends moi, Rem'…

Ces mots dans ta bouche, mon surnom que tu prononces d'une voix enfiévrée… Je n'osais plus y croire. Je glisse ma main vers ton intimité. Mes doigts te pénètrent, ton visage se crispe sous la douleur. Puis tu bouges le bassin. Tu gémis de plaisir. Je veux retourner te caresser de ma main libre mais tu l'éloignes fermement. Je te regarde amusé.

\- Ca ne va pas, Sirius ?

Derrière le voile de désir, tu m'adresses un regard faussement vexé.

\- Ne rigole pas… Tu n'as qu'à pas être si beau !

Je n'ai que faire de savoir si c'est vrai. Je le vois dans tes yeux ; pour toi c'est la pure vérité et ça suffit à me faire rougir. Le simple fait de se savoir désirable aux yeux de la personne aimée est source d'émotion. Tu retires mes doigts. Tu te penches sur mon sexe et l'embrasse. Une vague de plaisir me submerge. Une chaleur intense irradie mon bas ventre. Tu prends mon membre dans ta bouche et joue avec ta langue. Je sens le sang pulser dans mon sexe avec violence. Je glisse mes doigts dans tes cheveux pour guider ton mouvement. Mais tu me repousses. Tu te replaces au dessus de moi et doucement tu approches ta cavité intime de mon sexe pour t'empaler lentement dessus. Je vois la douleur défigurer fugitivement ton visage. Tu ne fais plus un seul mouvement pendant quelques secondes. Puis, doucement, tu bouges le bassin. Je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas gémir de plaisir. J'agrippe tes fesses pour te guider. Tu dénoues mes cheveux et y enfouis ta main. Tu me souris.

\- Tu es tellement plus beau les cheveux lâchés…

A croire que tu aimes me perturber à me faire des compliments dans un moment pareil. Ta voix suave teintée de désir m'électrise. Arrête, Sirius ! Où je ne réponds plus de rien. Tu te caresses de ta main libre. Je te trouve beau. Tu t'empales profondément sur moi, tu te crispes.

\- Rem'…

Je t'embrasse pour te faire taire. Tu gémis de plaisir en accélérant le mouvement. Je presse plus fort mes doigts sur tes hanches.

\- Sirius…

Tu me souris. Je me cambre. Une dernière vague de plaisir me submerge et je me libère en toi. Tu me souris et m'embrasse avant de te libérer à ton tour sur moi. Haletant, tu poses ton front sur mon épaule. Je caresse doucement tes cheveux.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je sais… Pour toujours, tu as promis…

\- Oui.


End file.
